Daydreams, Oak Trees and Wine
by TheDevilsBeast
Summary: While daydreaming of a love long ago Italy finds himself in a little problem Warning this is a RP me and my friend did formatted into story form ...if you don't like don't read


A/N-This is a roleplay me and a friend of mine did based on the anime Hetalia...I'm Italy and she's France...it took us a little bit to do it and me to edit it...but hopefully it's not so bad...anyways enjoy ^^

* * *

Feliciano laid under the big oak tree he loved so much daydreaming about pasta and his first love."Ve~ I wonder if Germany is mad at me for missing training?" He thought out loud.

Francis hummed as he walked along, stopping as he peered at Feliciano "Bonjour, monsier."

Feliciano looked up at the blonde and smiled."Ve~ Francis!" He tackled him to the ground "Ve~ um...ciao" Feliciano smiled down at him while blushing a little.  
Francis blinked before grinning. "Eh...Vous êtes trop mignon ... Comment êtes-vous?"1 He leaned up, kissing the boys cheek.

Feliciano blushed even more looking away from Francis. Franicis arches a brow, grinning impishly as he used his index finger to turn the boys face back to him. "Iz there a problem?"Feliciano couldn't look the french man in the face.

"Ve~no...it's just that Ludwig will be m-mad if he found out that I'm skipping out on training"

Francis smirks again, tilting his head slightly as he wrapped an arm around the boy."Iz that all, Feli? If that is so, I can protect you."Feliciano blushed at the nickname Francis used. "No...it's just that...ve~"Feliciano mumbled something in italian under his breath.

"Hey now, no going off in Italian, Feli." He winked, chuckling, "Something to say, then say it, yes?"

Feliciano blushed and tried to get from ontop of the french man."Mio dio2...why him?" he mumbled realizing his little problem. "I-I..." Feliciano stuttered unable to think. Francis mocked a pout but let the boy go, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair "Yes? Spit it out, Feli. Come on now." he mummered, sighing again.

Feliciano got up from Francis and turned his back to him frowning a little. "Ve~ its nothing"

"So you say, but it sounds like there is something..Care to share?"

Feliciano just shook his head not wanting to reveal to Francis that he sorta enjoyed his company. Francis shrugged, moving to sit up as he brushed all the grass all of him, cursing in French before he shook his head."You got me all dirty, yet gave me nothing...Hmph.."

Feliciano blushed and put his head in his hands. "Mio dio...why do I feel this way towards him? I thought I only got this way around Ludwig" He mumbled while sighing.

Francs tilts his head at the boy, "Feli, what is it? You are blushing." He slowly stood, brushing the grass off of him as he reached for him. "Blushing suits you, though." he grins.

Feliciano froze not wanting to look at his seducer "G-grazie?3" He replied unsure of how to reply to that.

Francis laughs softly, grinning as he grabbed the boys arm and pulled him against him, his hands roaming. "Hmm..."

Feliciano stiffened in the mans arms "Ve~ F-Francis...w-what are you..." He blushed and buried his face in the crook of Francis' neck.

Francis laughs again, grinning impishly as he let the boy go."Hmm? Just a bit of harmless...exploring." he mummered, winking at Feli. "Is that a problem?"

Feliciano blushes and quickly backs away til he hits the oak tree. "N-no" he mumbled barely above a whisper.

Francis snickers, winking at the boy as he swayed. "Hmph...I want some wine..."

Feliciano qucikly got up, "Ve~I'll go get you some" he ran into his house and leaned against the door clutching his chest.

Francis blinks, running a hand through his hair. "Well then..I was going to say lets go somewhere and get a drink, but this works too." he mummered, leaning back against the oak tree.

Feliciano calms down and heads to the wine rack on his counter. "Why do I feel this way towards him of all people?" he shakes his head while grabbing an open bottle of wine and two wine glasses before heading back outside, stopping right before the oak tree admring the way Francis leaned against it with a slight blush on his face that didn't seem to be vanishing anytime soon.

Francis watched Felic with a smirk, raising and laying his hands behind his head and crossing his ankles. "Well then...I might be able to get used to this, you know..." he said, grinning at the boy.

Feliciano looked down at his feet before walking over to Francis. "Ve~ I hope you don't mind white wine...it's the only one I have open and I'm to lazy to open another" he hands Francis an empty wine glass before opening the bottle and pouring them both a glass.

Francis shrugs slightly, "Mmm...well. Wine is wine...White wine is good, though. More fruity...Like some I know." he nods at Feliciano, leaning back again and taking a sip of wine casually.

Feliciano paid no attention to what Francis said because he was to focused on his thoughts while stairing at wine glass as he gulped it down an poured himself another*

"Hey, Feli. Slow down there, you are going to get drunk on me, and being drunk around me isn't a good idea."

Feliciano looked up at Francis and smirked a little finishing his second glass. "Ve~ I'm Italy! I live on *hiccups* wine!" he started to feel a little warm as he poured yet another glass.

Francis arches a brow. "And I am France, I do too...yet we both know you and I can get drunk..." he grins "You don't want to be drunk around me, I warn you.." "I do have a reputation to maintain.."

Feliciano giggled and leaned closer to Francis, "Oh do you~?" he slurred his words slightly.

"Yes, I do...And you know it. Why do you taunt me this way?"

Feliciano smiled innocently and drank another glass of wine "Ve~ I don't know what you're talking about"

Francis shook his head, chuckling as he finished his first glass and held out his glass for another "Mmm..You do know, don't deny it, Feli."

Feliciano took a drink from the bottle it's self "Ve~*hiccups* nope" He giggles and stares at the bottle in his hand before licking his lips a little as an idea came into his head.

Francis tilts his head, watching Feli. "I like that look, but I won't lie..It worries me. What is it, Feli? Don't be putting that tongue outside of your mouth, no matter how far..."

Feliciano smiled widely and giggled at that as he looked at Francis and stuck his tongue out "Ve~ what are you going to do about it if I don't?"

Francis smirked, leaning forward to grasp the boys face, leaning his own face into his as he smirked "Do you really want to know?"

Feliciano froze unsure what to do "Ve~"

Francis smirks impishly before leaning forward and barley brushing his lips over the boys and then letting him go "Ve..."

Feliciano looked at the french man curiously before attacking him with kisses.

Francis blinks, chuckling again as he grasps the boy and makes a tsking noise. "Now now...It's out and the open, Felic...Surley you don't want rumors started."

Feliciano blinked then blushed "I-I..." he looks away and plays with a blade of grass next to him.

Francis winks and sighs before tackling the boy to the ground, pinning Feli beneath him, arching a brow. "Hmm?"

Feliciano blinks and smiles up at him. "Nothing. ve~"

Francis shrugs, leaning down to nip at the boys neck as he snickers, blowing gently on the skin he nipped "Poor child..You have no idea what you can get into with me."

Feliciano bit his lip to hold back a soft moan grinding his hips upwards.

Francis laughs, shaking his head. "So eager, I see..."

Feliciano blushes slightly

"Sorry, not tonight, my dear..."


End file.
